Together with Dogether
by The USS Ficcelsior
Summary: 32X gonna give it to ya.
1. Chapter 1

_"I can't wait until I'm old enough to feel ways about stuff."_

\- Fry, _Futurama_

* * *

Choosing Stage 3B was the worst decision of Maria's human life.

After easily fighting through the bats, skeletons, and mudmen that inhabited the graveyard outside Castle Dracula, Maria found herself in an underground passage. It wasn't more than a couple of seconds after she reached the bottom of the ancient and decrepit stairs that the entire cavern started to rumble. For a moment, it felt like an earthquake had struck. Then Maria realized the tremors weren't coming from the ground, but from an invisible and foreboding force in the air around her.

Dogether emerged from the dimensional rift. Beholder demons were rarely in an agreeable mood, and this one seemed especially irritated when its giant eye looked down on Maria. But then his mouth stretched into a wide, razor-filled grin, and his primitive snarls and growls mimicked the sound of deep laughter.

Maria was the 18th century equivalent of a priestess of the four celestial beasts. She was a bit small and immature for the role, but she was as courageous as any of her ancient predecessors. What had been long forgotten was there was a fifth beast, much older than the four. Dogether was one of the last fading deities from a time when the gods weren't as benevolent toward mortals.

Dogether's eye grew wide. A Sanskrit symbol was drawn with demonic calligraphy as he conjured his first spell. All of his attacks were preceded by another mysterious foreign symbol, each one manipulating the universe in a different way.

 _ **FIRE**_

A fountain of flames burst from Dogether's eye and rained down on Maria. She used Genbu's shell as a shield.

 _ **WIND**_

Dogether focused the damp cavern air like an elemental bolt in a crossbow, then fired it in a straight line. Maria used Suzaku's wings to jump over the blast. She summoned Byakko to fight back, but Dogether disappeared into a dimensional void as the tiger lunged. He was casting his next rune as soon as he reappeared.

 _ **WATER**_

Maria stumbled as the ground under her feet exploded in geysers of steam. Dogether shrank into another vortex as the rocks under Maria's feet couple crumbled away. For a brief second, she expected to meet her doom plummeting into the ravine. Fate, however, wasn't so merciful.

Maria didn't fall. Gravity ceased to be, allowing her to levitate just where she had been standing. The air around her started to make the same rumbling sound as before. Dogether materialized in the same position of space-time as Maria, instantly trapping inside his massive iris. His eyelid snapped shut in greed.

It had been eons since Dogether had a dutiful priestess of his own to carry out his twisted will. It would take much more to appease him now.

Meditating, Dogether began to pulsate from his astral core. Maria appeared through his eyelid as a black shadow engulfed in dark ether. Dogether scavenged through Maria's imprisoned mind, searching for anything of metaphysical value.

Every mortal had some kind of hidden evil, some form of inner selfishness struggling to be let free. Finally, he found something in Maria's thoughts that could help her achieve his twisted form of enlightenment.

Creating a new demon was a simple matter of taking a raw slab of meat and adding a few extra spices.

 _ **PACT**_

A new, more ominous symbol flashed over Dogether's eyelid. Many young women had been bestowed with this mark through the ages, but only Maria would be subjected to the wrath Dogether was about to unleash. She would be a thousand generations of payback against the celestial four.

The "Pact" Sanskrit began to fade, but then was abruptly overtaken by a much more complex symbol.

 _ **TRANSFIGURATION**_

The massive rune flickered, dimmed, and disappeared completely. Maria's silhouette became perfectly still for a short moment, as if time had stopped in Dogether's inner space.

It happened quickly and obscenely. The long pink shadow-dress on the shadow-Maria exploded into threads, leaving only the small adolescent figure floating in Dogether's core. Thousands of tiny, indecipherable Sanskrit runes appeared around her, spreading waves of alchemical energy that caused her outline to change form. The strongest curses were reserved for key points on the Renard Constellation.

 _ **RUIN**_

One of the symbols appeared near the shadow's narrow backside. Her hips blossomed as her musculature rapidly matured. Plain, boyish lines turned into nubile curves. It was like the shape of smooth and firm sweet buns, only this was far from the innocent pastries Maria snacked on during her vampire hunting adventures.

 _ **LIES**_

Another forbidden hex appeared in front of the shadow's chest. Her shoulders became more slender, her collarbone became more pronounced, and her bust developed like two melons growing cheerfully under a black sun. Maria had spent the past year or so envying the endowments of older girls. Now she had a lovely perky pair of her own—at a grave cost.

 _ **GUILT**_

One Sanskrit rune materialized over the shadow's head. Her face lost its youthful roundness. Her eyelashes grew long and thin as her lips became flush. Her long hair tapered into elegant blonde curls. All that survived was the small blue hair ribbon in her hair.

The scraps from Maria's pink traveling dress were spun into magic thread and weaved around her altered body. When the material became solid, her silhouette was wearing something smaller and more form-fitting.

The silhouette faded into obscurity as Dogether's dark radiance gradually ceased. Maria had been given the body she secretly envied. It was only fair that Dogether got to devour her soul.

The ceremony ended when Dogether opened his eyelid. Maria was gone without a trace.

* * *

Richter dodged another one of Dogether's elemental spells. Dogether hovered backwards as he conjured his next rune.

 _ **AWAKEN**_

Unfamiliar with the archaic script, Richter mistook this for another "Wind" attack. It never occurred to him that this symbol glimmered in an unusual shade of pink, and he didn't seem to notice the spiral of light that launched from Dogether's eye left a trail of cherry blossoms.

Richter pulled a flask of holy water from his belt and got ready to throw it at the hovering monster in front of him.

The next attack came from behind.

The pink streak of light had ricocheted off of the cavern wall and came back around to plant her both of her feet into Richter's spine with paralyzing force. Richter collapsed face-first to the cavern floor.

She landed behind Richter in stoic silence. She opened her two eyes for the first time since her spawning. Her third eye opened on her forehead. She moved forward in a series of nimble cartwheels, stopping when she was between Richter and Dogether.

Richter struggled to raise his head and get a better look at the attacker.

She was a three-eyed demoness formed from ancient Buddhism and baseless depravity. Her wardrobe consisted of a short, sleeveless pink kimono with a white obi tied slightly off-center at her waist, conveying a distinctly Eastern style. From her creamy, toned legs to her curled, crisp golden hair, she was all smooth curves and contours topped off in an oriental gift wrap. Standing over Richter with her arms crossed, she had the type of smile that told you she was all too comfortable with her new self. Her mind was as warped and fraudulent as her body.

Richter knew it had to be her, even she if looked about five years older than when he saw her yesterday.

"Ma…ria...?" Richter muttered in pain.

"What's wrong, Mr. Belmont? I told you I could be just as strong as you."

When Maria spoke, the sound came in three overlapping layers: Her woman-voice, her child-voice, and Dogether's reverberating growls.

Richter tried to force himself to his feet. He didn't have plan, he didn't know what to do about Maria, but he knew he couldn't allow evil to win.

Maria unfolded her arms and carelessly extended her hand. A Sanskrit rune appeared in front of her palm.

 _ **EARTH**_

A massive stalactite fell from the cavern's ceiling, impaling Richter through the torso and staking him to the ground. He lived just long enough to see Maria childishly sticking out her tongue.

* * *

 _Author's note: This takes place in the Rondo timeline and Maria has her Rondo design (before things get sassy), but deep down she has traces of her quirky boob-envying Judgment character. I hope that makes sense._


	2. Unauthorized Reprinting

" _I'm not bad. I'm just drawn that way."_

\- Jessica Rabbit, _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_

* * *

CHARLOTTE WISHED FOR NOTHING LESS THAN BE FEARED AND ADMIRED AS THE WORLD'S MOST POWERFUL SORCERESS. She had joined the Belmonts' fight against the forces of evil and vowed to use her arcane talents to protect the innocent, but behind her heroic motives, the quest was simply another way to sate her hidden obsession with arcane knowledge. Looking past past her noble title pages, her index was sparse and her appendices were desperate to be penned with every kind of magical incantation. Given the chance, she would gladly throw her life aside to become an unrivaled master of all the elemental powers.

But there were forces beyond Charlotte's control pursuing their own ruthless quest for knowledge. Between this world and the next one, something was compiling a library of magical artifacts. With an envious eye, it had already reserved a small place in the archive just for her.

These two parties were about to strike a bargain.

* * *

Charlotte stumbled backwards from an attack, almost dropping her spell book. Dogether emitted a low, guttural chuckle as he levitated in front of her. His three-eyed monk familiar balanced on one foot, still holding her other leg straight up from the high kick that had knocked the wind out of Charlotte. Jonathan was taking an extended nap under the crumbled remains of a marble column.

Charlotte regained her footing as Maria lunged forward. Charlotte ducked a flying palm, side stepped another kick, thrust her spell book forward, and sent the martial arts devil scattering with a swing from Don Quixote's battle axe.

While Maria landed on her hind end and pouted, Charlotte rapidly searched through the book and stopped at the page for _SANCTUARY_. She began reciting the words for the holy spell as Dogether hovered toward her and Maria slowly cartwheeled back to her feet. A large white magic circle materialized on the spot where Charlotte stood. In a few more seconds, she would rid the universe of Dogether and his gross little ninja-imp.

In the blink of an eye, Dogether flashed from existence. Charlotte continued chanting the words undeterred, conjuring all of her power as Maria staggered closer.

The magic lines under Charlotte's heels began to change. The spell circle ignored the words of her incantation and twisted into something very different. The points in the constellation stretched and converged until they took a more recognizable formation.

The circle changed into the shape of a giant eyeball.

Charlotte fell through the unstable floor of her own Sanctuary and landed in Dogether's. Screaming in horror and thrashing her hands in the air, she disappeared inside the cyclops demon's cold and intrusive embrace.

Dogether phased out of the two dimensional mandala and ascended back into the musty temple air. Charlotte was little more than a limp silhouette trapped within the foreboding confines of his single pupil.

Maria hopped on her bare toes and took her place lying atop her master's upper eyelid. Together they went about the arduous and vicious task of publishing Charlotte Aulin: 2nd Edition. Dogether was the author. Maria was his studious editor.

First, the plain old dust cover had to be swiftly skinned from the tome. The quaint but restrictive outer cloth wrappings dissolved away so the thirsty porous binding could fully drink the rich ethers in Dogether's magic core.

The tome parted open at the first page with only a small effort from the demon's will. The human soul was little more than a stack of delicate vellum sheets containing a lifetime of knowledge. Any worthless prose was quickly stricken out and rewritten in beautiful demonic calligraphy.

The pages were submerged in darkness to cure the fragile parchment of its mortal impurities. Invisible brushes made of carefully woven curses polished every crease, dimple, and pit in the curves of the binding to bring out their natural splendor. Dogether's iris flashed and dilated, applying a few unspeakably powerful spells to reinforce the smooth pink leather hide. The revised tome was dressed firm and tight in a lavish new cover made from the demon's very essence.

The unsanctimonious appraisal was complete and it was time to stamp the masterwork with Dogether's final seal of defilement. Maria retrieved a small poison pouch from her sash, severed the drawstring with her nail, and sprinkled the tiny bag until all of the dry toxic pepper had fallen into Dogether's iris.

Dogether's eye became bloodshot and irritated. It throbbed in a ring of hellfire, melting the suspended outline of the captive mage down into tiny flecks of salt. Moisture built up in his stinging tear ducts, and oozing droplets of tainted water began to seep from his eye.

Drip by drip, the water flowed across the floor and gathered into a single puddle. When it had grown big enough, the pool began bubble up like a slowly rising spring, forming the basic shape of a clear blue hourglass with a long waterfall hanging down its back. Clothing materialized on the surface, the flesh regained its pigment, and the waterfall dried into smooth brown hair. Dogether's tears condensed into a solid elemental being.

Charlotte was wearing a long sleeveless robe over a white satin shift. A short blue capelet rested over her shoulders, tied across her bust with a scarlet ribbon. A wide slit was cut on one side of her robe all the way up to her waist, showing a dark blue stocking tightly hugging her thigh.

In her long brown hair, she wore a magically focused crown that was emblazoned with the icon of a single demonic eye in the center. More eyes were tattooed down the sides of her face. A light sprinkle of violet mascara and black lipstick gave her a more mature and sagely appearance without altering her former human body.

She held a long spiral scepter adorned with a crystal Peeping Eye in her left hand. Sanskrit texts pulsated along the visible skin on her arms and her one thigh like vines of enchanted ink. Hidden underneath the capelet, the robe, the shift, and the stockings, every inch of her body was swarming with drawings of taboo runes and prying eyes.

Charlotte no longer needed a spell book to bend magic energies to her will. Now she was the living copy, a vast archive of arcane knowledge stored in the body a beguiling maiden.

"Well, look who just came hot off the presses," the three-eyed Maria snickered. "Now let's get one thing straight: I'm the head acolyte around here." She pointed to her protruding chest with her thumb, driving the tip into the plush pink silk of her kimono.

"You're kidding, right? Nothing can deceive me now that I possess Dogether's insight," Chalotte answered back, brushing a wisp of hair from her shoulder. "I can _**see**_ all the dirty little secrets you're hiding. My binding is trimmed from authentic stock. Yours is loaded with cheap pulp filler."

Her long robe rustled as she swayed her naturally contoured hips.

"Puh. Who cares how you look on the outside?" Maria snorted childishly. "You're just as much of a scam with all of your phony powers. I bet you can't do this without Dogether's help."

She snapped her fingers. The reanimated carcass of an enormous white tiger appeared beside her, bloody foam dripping from its putrid whiskers as it growled. Flaming bird's wings erupted from her shoulders and her fingers transformed into long dragon's claws. A protective field shaped like a giant turtle's shell appeared around her.

Charlotte turned up her nose in jealousy.

The servants of darkness bickered back and forth until they were interrupted by the sound of crumbling stone. Jonathan was starting to regain consciousness under the shattered ruins of the column.

Charlotte and Maria glimpsed toward each other, then turned their heads in unison toward the only mortal in the ceremonial chamber. They may have sparked a bitter rivalry as oracle demons reborn from clashing schools of dark magic, but they also shared a common hatred of humanity.

Jonathan shook his head in bewilderment and grasped his ribs in pain. As his vision became less blurred, he began to see the wretched and unholy creatures that were gathering in front of him. Charlotte and Maria loomed over him while Dogether weightlessly floated behind them.

Between three demonic onlookers, there were a thousand sets of eyes staring down at Jonathan. Each one gleamed with impending death.


End file.
